royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebels
The Ever After High students who wish to write their own destinies are called the Rebels, and the leader of the Rebels is Raven Queen. The Rebels are welcoming students who are warm and helpful towards others, no matter what side they are on. The Rebels also feel sympathy for others who have bad fates, such as Raven's. The Rebels are the students who are uncertain of what would become of them as their stories play on, or they feel uneasy of following it anyways. Giles Grimm was the original supporter of the Rebels, but he was mercilessly locked into the Vault of Lost Tales with a babble spell by his brother, Milton Grimm who supports the Royals, but later he was released in Thronecoming, After that the Royal/Rebel conflict was over when Apple White and Raven Queen realized that the Storybook of Legends is no longer a safe artifact, Raven decides on individual, giving them the free choice on either following or writing a new destiny for themselves. The Rebels have a seal which is light purple and it is a winged heart. This symbol stands for following your true heart. Rebels Ashlynn Ella - Although Ashlynn was a Royal, she decided to drop her destiny to be with her boyfriend, Hunter Huntsman. She is now possibly a Rebel. Brooke Page - Brooke is a Rebel for not following the rules of narrators as she wants to help her friends and influences the stories helping the characters. C.A. Cupid - Cupid is a transfer student from Monster High. She is a confident Rebel who encourages others to follow their hearts, thus being a Rebel. Cedar Wood - Cedar is uncertain where her destiny will take her. She sides with the Rebels. Cerise Hood - Cerise is anxious if the Ever After High community will find out about her secret, due to the fact that she was never supposed to exist. She is a happy Rebel who strongly encourages others to follow their heart too. Darling Charming - Darling is a Rebel as she would rather be a hero then a damsel in distress. Ginger Breadhouse - Ginger does not want to follow her story and be like her mother, Candy Witch, who tried to lure children to their doom with candy. Ginger just wants to bake her delicious treats for everyone to enjoy and make people happy. Humphrey Dumpty - Humphrey is a Rebel for unconfirmed reasons. Hunter Huntsman - Hunter is a Rebel for various reasons: he is an animal lover and refuses to kill or eat any meat and animals. Like his girlfriend Ashlynn Ella, they both are nature lovers and are both disliking where their story will lead them. Kitty Cheshire - Kitty is a Rebel because she doesn't want to listen to the rules of destiny. Kitty believes that everyone should be free, like her disappearing ability, and that no walls will stand in front of her. Kitty wears mostly purple, which strongly embraces her rebel colour. Lilly-Bo Peep - Lilly is sweet and a bit clumsy shepherdess who has the tendency to lose her sheep. She is a Rebel for unconfirmed reasons. Madeline Hatter - Madeline is content with her destiny and story. She is ready to fulfill it and is preparing for the moment, however she believes that people should have free choice and thus sides with rebels. Melody Piper - Melody is a Rebel as she doesn't like to just play a flute and make others do her willing by it. She loves to DJ, make music and everyone happy and enjoy her beats. Nina Thumbell - Nina is the daughter of Thumbelina from the tale with the same name. She is a Rebel for unconfirmed reasons. Raven Queen - Raven is the leader of the Rebels and she strongly stands with changing her destiny. Rosabella Beauty - Rosabella is a Rebel as she believes helping every beast is more important than her destiny. Sparrow Hood - Sparrow is a loud Rebel who wishes to play musical instruments instead of being an expert archer. Tiny - Tiny is a proud Rebel who accepts beanstalks and people who climb them, thus making him a Rebel. Gallery of Rebels Together Rebels practicing croquet - Lizzie Shuffles The Deck.png|Rebels practicing croquet The Rebels - TWOEAH.png|Some Rebels at Legacy Day Practice Facebook Rebels Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Rebels Ever After Rebels.jpg S3E1 - ginger raven I just want to bake.jpg|Two villains understanding each other's problem. Maddie in chief - rebelstomaddie.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - you are dating.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels table.jpg|The day after; Rebels table True Hearts day - cedar cerise melody cupid.jpg Save me Darling - ashlynn darling.jpg Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Rebels Category:Sides